


Entre sangre y colmillos

by Layla_Redfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, OT3, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/pseuds/Layla_Redfox
Summary: [Entonces dejó de ver los ojos brillantes del muchacho y sintió un dolor lacerante clavándose en su cuello, como dos agujas gruesas que le perforaban la piel. Bokuto no se esperaba que esa mañana empezara con él siendo mordido por un vampiro que no conocía.] Capítulo único.





	Entre sangre y colmillos

_**Disclaimer:** _ _Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Furudate-sensei_

_Este fic va dedicado a BlueNova22 por el intercambio de Halloween del grupo KuroTsuki/BokuAka_

* * *

**Entre sangre y colmillos**

.

.

.

Bokuto se ha puesto a considerar que a lo mejor ha ignorado un montón de cosas a lo largo de su vida, tal vez por despistado, tal vez por idiota, quién sabe. Pero después de haber pasado por un par de cosas increíbles que simplemente no podía ignorar (como descubrir que tu mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, quizás), cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y él ni enterado (como que su  _kouhai_  pertenecía a una familia que cazaba seres sobrenaturales, por ejemplo), sencillamente, se había dicho que no volvería a ignorar nunca más nada, por más inocente que fuera ya que Bokuto no era alguien muy observador ni intuitivo, así que tenía que mostrar más atención de la necesaria para darse cuenta de todo.

Como esa madrugada, por ejemplo, cuando había salido a correr al desolado y frío parque, notó algo solo por haber empezado a observar con mucho cuidado todo a su alrededor. Por un segundo pensó que estaba alucinando, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente pudo corroborar que sus contemplaciones eran ciertas. Había visto una zapatilla en medio de unos arbustos, y cuando paró de correr notó que era una pierna, que pertenecía a un cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

Entró en pánico, y por instinto se acercó rápido, porque su persona no podía simplemente seguir de largo, aunque se haya dicho que no ignorara, era un cuerpo tirado en un parque en la madrugada. Es decir, quien ignoraba algo como eso debía ser considerado un completo imbécil, y él no quería ser considerado así (no más de lo normal obviamente).

—Oye, amigo, ¡Oye! —Medio gritaba, medio susurraba, porque quién sabe si ya había alguien cerca, y Bokuto no quería generar pánico.

Había tomado al cuerpo entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un chico, tal vez de su edad, tal vez menor, tenía unos rasgos demasiado suaves como para ser mayor. Le palmeó la cara mientras le incitaba a despertarse, hasta que finalmente consiguió sacarle una reacción. El chico en cuestión, con cabello castaño alborotado y la ropa desordenada, sucia y casi desgarrada, había fruncido el ceño antes de abrir ligeramente los labios y los ojos.

Entonces Bokuto, en medio del clima nublado y frio, vio un resplandor salir de la boca de ese chico, y también de sus ojos, un brillo entre rojo y cobrizo, que casi lo hace soltarlo y salir corriendo, al darse cuenta de con quien se encontraba, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para decidirse, porque el chico había abierto mucho los ojos, y sus pupilas se habían dilatado, y abrió mucho la boca, mostrando los dientes filudos y blancos que Bokuto tanto temía.

No pudo hacer nada cuando el otro se le abalanzó encima y lo tomó de los hombros y el cuello, porque había sucedido todo muy rápido. Entonces dejó de ver los ojos brillantes del muchacho y sintió un dolor lacerante clavándose en su cuello, como dos agujas gruesas que le perforaban la piel.

Bokuto no se esperaba que esa mañana empezara con él siendo mordido por un vampiro que no conocía.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo era aprisionado contra el suelo bajo el peso del otro, mientras le chupaba la sangre y sentía cómo el alma se le escapaba de la boca. Aunque Bokuto pensaba que podía ser peor. No era la mejor sensación del mundo, pero no fue tan desgarradora como creía. Fue hasta más soportable de lo que se imaginaba.

El vampiro lo soltó y se separó de él, para mirarlo desde arriba, con los ojos rojos cansados y casi sin brillo, y sus labios estaban manchados de sangre. Bokuto sintió su cuello escocer, pero no se movió ni un poco porque no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo tan irreal. Sabía de esas cosas, sabía que existían, pero nunca había presenciado algo como eso en carne propia, y en ese momento, cuando sucedía, se sentía como narcótico, como si en vez de extraerle la vida, le estuvieran implantando algo más. Eso era lo que sentía al observar los ojos rojos del chico.

—Lo siento… —susurró, antes de caer de costado, inconsciente.

Bokuto se quedó mirando la copa del árbol bajo el cual estaban, antes de girar los ojos al monstruo que tenía al lado.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Ahora qué?

Parecía el mejor momento para correr, el vampiro solo le había chupado sangre, no era algo peligroso, él lo sabía, se lo habían contado. Podía irse y ya, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero eso sería ignorar por completo lo sucedido. Así que no se fue, y lo siguiente que hizo pudo ser considerado como algo muy estúpido.

Y no sabía si más tarde se iba a arrepentir o no.

**.**

**\- w -**

**.**

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Casi grita Kuroo al ver a Bokuto, con el cuerpo del chico vampiro del parque colgando de su hombro.

Llevarlo hasta su departamento no había sido nada fácil, pero la verdad era que el vampiro no era muy pesado, y Bokuto no era nada débil,

—Perdón, buenos días, hazte a un lado —saludó como si nada y entró al lugar de una vez.

Se quitó los zapatos bajo la desconcertada mirada de Kuroo, y después se dirigió el estudio que había en el piso. Había un sillón largo y la habitación era oscura, lo cual era perfecto puesto que el cielo se estaba por despejar y el sol iba a quemar todo a su paso. Y Bokuto, por alguna razón, no iba a dejar que ese desconocido vampiro se incinerara y se volviera cenizas.

—Bo, ¿Quién rayos es…? —Kuroo lo había seguido hasta que dejó al chico encima del sillón, y se calló de repente tras decir todo eso.

Entonces Bokuto pensó lo peor. Porque su compañero parecía un humano, pero no lo era, y aunque tuviera la apariencia de uno, en verdad que no tenía las facultades normales de un ser humano. Como por ejemplo el olfato, capaz de oler el aire y darse cuenta de todo.

Bokuto sabía que el aroma a sangre seca, y la esencia del chico echado en el sofá debieron invadir rotundamente la nariz de Kuroo, pues este se volvió como loco.

—¡¿Un vampiro?!

Y tal vez, a lo mejor, Bokuto debió cubrir mejor su cuello, porque las dos marcas hechas por los colmillos del chico se veían claramente. Pudo jurar que, a pesar de ser pleno día, los ojos de Kuroo se dilataron.

—¡Te ha mordido! —Exclamó tomándolo de los hombros y mirando mejor la herida—. ¿Qué demonios, Bokuto? ¿Por qué lo has traído?

—¡Y-Yo no lo sé! ¡Solo me pareció que…!

—No puede parecerte nada, Bokuto. Esto es lo que es —señaló hacia el sofá, como si encima de este no hubiera una persona—. Un monstruo.

Bokuto frunció los labios.

—Pues tú eres un hombre lobo y aun así vivo contigo… —le señaló, medio en plan puchero, medio en serio molesto.

—Y tú sabes por qué es distinto —devolvió Kuroo apretándole el brazo, antes de caer en la cuenta de algo—. No me digas que tú…

Fue interrumpido por suspiro, que venía del chico echado en el sofá. Logró incorporarse a medias, y cuando vio a Bokuto y a Kuroo se echó para atrás y se arrinconó contra la pared.

—Wow, tranquilo —se apresuró a decir Bokuto—, nosotros no…

—Tú —le cortó el vampiro—, eres el del parque. ¿Por qué, por qué me trajiste aquí?

Bokuto se sobresaltó.

—Es que yo…

—No, no debería… no debería estar aquí —dijo el chico negando con la cabeza, sin mirarlos, antes de ponerse de pie y querer salir del lugar.

—Oye, espera —llamó Kuroo.

Pero el vampiro ya había abierto la puerta del cuarto oscuro que ni ventanas tenía, topándose con la luz del sol que ya se colaba por las ventanas a pesar de ser tan temprano todavía. Sintió su cara arder al igual que su cuello y sus manos. Sentía el fuego quemarle la piel, y pudo haber sido peor de no ser porque Kuroo lo jaló del cuello y lo sentó nuevamente en el sillón, mientras Bokuto cerraba la puerta.

—No es buena idea irte a esta hora, vampiro —le avisó Kuroo, como si no fuera obvio.

El chico volvió a arrinconarse.

Kuroo lo analizó con la mirada.

—Bo, llama a Akaashi, él sabrá qué hacer con él.

Tanto Bokuto como el vampiro parecieron alarmarse.

—Me refiero a ayudarlo, no me mires de esa forma —le aclaró a Bokuto, fingiendo estar ofendido, luego miró al vampiro—. Lo digo porque eres un vampiro primerizo, ¿no es así?

Bokuto agrandó los ojos mientras el vampiro se había quedado de piedra, antes de desviar la mirada a cualquier lado. Se cubrió la cara con una mano. Bokuto se fijó en que habían quedado manchas rojas de quemaduras que se estaban desvaneciendo.

—Oikawa —soltó al fin—, mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru.

Kuroo asintió.

—Llamaré a Akaashi, si no lo harás tú —le avisó a Bokuto, quien no sabía muy bien exactamente qué decir.

El chico Akaashi llegó cuarenta minutos más tarde.

—Bokuto-san, con todo respeto, ¿me puedes decir por qué demonios él está aquí? —Cuestionó el chico pelinegro señalando a Oikawa y mirando a Bokuto como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

—Es que yo…

—Es que nada —nadie parecía querer dejar que Bokuto terminara alguna oración que quisiera decir—. No solo permitiste que te mordiera, sino que lo trajiste aquí sin saber si era peligroso, y que ni pueda salir de este estudio. Tienes suerte de que haya sido un primerizo y ya —entonces miró a Oikawa con severidad—. ¿Cómo terminaste así, de todas formas? —Le preguntó con tono autoritario.

Oikawa bajó la mirada entonces, mordiéndose los labios pálidos.

—El clan Nohebi…

—¿Las serpientes? —Se sorprendió Akaashi.

A Bokuto siempre le pareció curioso ese nombre, porque relaciona a los vampiros con murciélagos y que ese clan se haya puesto un nombre de ese tipo, simplemente no le cuadraba en la cabeza.

Oikawa contó entonces que a lo mejor se estaba relacionando con esos tipos desde hace un par de meses, pero nada serio ni muy importante en realidad, solo conocía a los tipos que iban a su universidad, y al parecer pertenecían a alguna clase " _club_ " según lo que había oído. Pero no fue sino hasta hace 3 días que se cruzó con los mismos sujetos en una fiesta de la universidad a la cual fue con sus amigos. No recordaba bien casi nada, pero de un momento a otro despertó en un sitio desconocido, con otros chicos universitarios que no conocía. Desde entonces, los siguientes días hasta el suceso en el parque quedaron en blanco, como si estuvieran borrados de su cabeza.

Akaashi comprendió rápidamente que sucedía.

—Siguen reclutando gente ¿eh?

—¿Es por esa pelea de la que hablas? —Cuestionó Kuroo.

—¿Pelea? —Dijo Oikawa, preocupado de repente.

—Nohebi es un grupo de vampiros que se han adueñado prácticamente de esta parte del distrito, pero, también hay dos grupos de hombres lobo que les hacen frente —explicó Akaashi—. A uno de esos pertenece, Kuroo-san, aunque no va a tener nada que ver en la batalla.

Bokuto tragó duro.

—Entonces… ¿no lo estarán buscando? —Preguntó, inquieto de repente, señalando a Oikawa.

—Es lo más probable —dijo Akaashi.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero yo… yo apenas y sé lo que está ocurriendo!

—Al Nohebi eso no le importa, mandan a los vampiros primerizos en contra de su voluntad y hacen que peleen contra los lobos —dijo Kuroo cruzándose de brazos también—. Así sus posibles bajas son más de vampiros insignificantes y los más hábiles pueden hacer alguna emboscada y cosas así.

Oikawa lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

—Suenas como si de verdad supieras de qué va todo esto —le señaló.

—Bueno, yo he pertenecido a uno de los clanes de hombres lobo por familia, pero lo dejé, aunque sé algunas estrategias y lugares de encuentro, así que… —miró a Akaashi arqueando una ceja—… supongo que él se quedará aquí hasta que tus padres sepan qué hacer con él.

—Bueno, Bokuto-san lo ha traído aquí, al lugar seguro —dijo Akaashi, suspirando—, supongo que es algo como un suertudo.

Oikawa frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Bokuto, ¿no? —Preguntó, causando que el aludido diera un pequeño respingo—, no me has dicho por qué me trajiste.

—Bueno, no podía dejarte ahí, y ya, es solo… —se rascó el cuello, del lado que no había sido mordido—. No podía.

Oikawa asintió al cabo.

—Bueno, gracias, supongo —murmuró el vampiro.

—No agradezcas nada todavía, aun debemos saber cómo ayudarte —señaló Akaashi—. De alguna manera escapaste, pero no te relajes, ellos podrían encontrarte.

Oikawa tragó duro esta vez.

—Por el momento, hablaré con mis padres y le conseguiré comida —dijo Akaashi, saliendo del estudio hacia la sala, seguido por los que vivían en el departamento—. Kuroo-san, vigílalo y ve qué más logras hacer que recuerde.

El aludido suspiró.

—Muy bien, supongo que puedo hacer eso —aceptó, aunque no muy convencido del todo.

—Y Bokuto-san —dijo haciendo que el otro le mostrara atención—, ¿no tienes clases ahora?

—Bueno, sí, pero, Akaashi —señaló la puerta del estudio—, tengo a un vampiro prófugo en mi casa, no puedo hacer como que todo va muy normal.

—No pongas excusas para faltar a clase —le dijo Kuroo, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Como Akaashi iba a la universidad también, decidieron ir juntos, pero antes de irse Bokuto le dio un último vistazo a Oikawa, pero tal vez no debió hacerlo. Los ojos rojos de Oikawa le causaron una sensación extraña, que no entendía, que solo le había pasado con una persona, pero no era algo que pudiera pasar al mismo tiempo. O a lo mejor sí.

—Oye, Akaashi, los vampiros no pueden dormir, ¿pero sí quedar inconscientes?

Ya estaban en la parada de autobús para cuando le preguntó eso. El menor pareció pensarlo un segundo.

—Bueno, no era exactamente vampiro del todo cuando tomó de tu sangre —respondió—. Además, por lo que me has contado, lo hizo por completo instinto y sin saber nada, debió ser un golpe fuerte para él recibir toda esa energía tan de repente. Sus cuerpos se agobian, suele pasar.

Bokuto asintió, al mismo tiempo que llegaba el autobús.

—Bokuto-san —llamó Akaashi—, no vuelvas a dejar que beba de tu sangre de nuevo. No debería ni estar cerca de ti —ambos subieron al transporte y se sentaron en la parte trasera—. Si llegamos a resolver esto, harás como que no pasó nada, ¿okey?

Bokuto asintió de nuevo, pero para nada convencido.

Hacer como que no pasó nada era ignorar que algo de verdad había sucedido, algo grande, y eso le taladraba los sesos horriblemente.

Para cuando llegaron a la universidad pensó que le daría tiempo de pensar y concentrarse en otras cosas, pero no fue así, porque nada más despedirse de Akaashi y pasar frente al periódico mural general del edificio principal, vio a dos muchachos que estaban colgando unos letreros y fue gracias a su observación cuidadosa que se fijó en lo que decía, o más bien, en la foto que mostraba.

Era la cara de Oikawa, y encima se leía en grandes letras ‹‹ _Desaparecido_ ››. Bokuto empezó a sentirse realmente mal, porque las caras de esos chicos se notaban preocupadas y estresadas. Él sabía muy bien que algo como eso no pasaría desapercibido por nadie. De repente ya estaba pensando en la demás familia de Oikawa, en sus padres, en si tendría hermanos o primos, o tíos y abuelos. No pudo evitar preocuparse y deprimirse un poco. Para cuando llegó el almuerzo básicamente ni comió demasiado, lo cual a sus compañeros les pareció bastante raro. Tenía todo el día para poder calmarse e intentar pensar en otra cosa, pero todo era inútil. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de preocuparse. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

Justamente ese día estaba plagado de clases, sin ningún descanso, y si lo tenía no era lo suficientemente largo como para regresar a casa y nuevamente volver. Tampoco le dejaban calmarse, cada vez que no estaba ocupado en algo, terminaba pensando en Oikawa y en lo que iría a pasar con él. Lo atacaba la responsabilidad y también, de alguna manera, la culpa. Porque se estaba sintiendo de una manera que conocía, quizás, y no podía permitirse sentir eso por alguien. No una tercera persona. No lo sentía correcto.

Pero le pareció más incorrecto haber dejado a Oikawa calcinarse en el parque en la mañana, y también le pareció incorrecto no decir nada para cuando volvió a casa, de noche, y encontró a Oikawa sentado en el sillón de la sala jugando con un cubito  _rubix_ , con una cara que pedía a gritos que lo dejaran a la luz del sol para que se quemara y muriera. No había señales de Kuroo.

—Salió un momento —dijo Oikawa, nada más Bokuto puso un pie en la sala—. Dijo que escuchó algo cerca y salió a vigilar.

—Ah, ya veo —asintió el otro dejando a un lado sus cosas.

Oikawa siguió jugando con el cubo mientras hablaba.

—¿Es normal que los hombres lobos sean así de sensitivos? —Preguntó sin mirar a Bokuto.

—Bueno, Kuroo creció en una familia de hombres lobo, supongo que por eso tiene más facultades positivas que los que son transformados a cierta edad —respondió Bokuto, sentándose en un banquito que había frente a la cocina—. O al menos eso me ha contado. Le gusta alardear sobre eso.

—Hum… —soltó Oikawa, todavía sin mirarlo—. Me contó básicamente cómo te enteraste de todo muy repentinamente.

—Sí, bueno, todo fue muy loco, de hecho —dijo Bokuto, rascándose la nuca—. Él nunca fue descuidado pero ese día… me metí en problemas y una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Oikawa dio vuelva al cubo, y giro otro lado.

—Ustedes dos tienen algo ¿no es así? —Preguntó de repente.

Tan de repente que Bokuto casi se cae del asiento.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?

—No hay que ser un genio, de hecho —respondió Oikawa—. Viven juntos, donde hay dos habitaciones, pero solo una cama. Solo un idiota no se daría cuenta.

—Ah…

Bokuto miró el techo, con las mejillas rojas de repente, aunque no entendía por qué se escondía si Oikawa de todas formas no lo veía.

—Creo que me gustaba desde que lo conocí —empezó a contar—, en la preparatoria. Fuimos amigos por dos años creo, y nunca le dije lo que sentía y… es una larga historia, de hecho, aunque ahora seguimos sin ser nada.

—Pero comparten la cama —soltó Oikawa.

—¡Pero no hacemos nada! —exclamó el otro—. Es como un cachorro conmigo a veces, y yo no lo puedo evitar —desvió la mirada esta vez porque era demasiado para él. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, salvo Akaashi, y otro amigo de Kuroo—. Estamos viendo qué pasa entre nosotros, de a poco, supongo.

—Hum, debe ser bueno tener esa clase de amistad.

Bokuto lo miró esta vez. No mencionó el hecho de que a Oikawa no le molestara siquiera lo que pasara entre él y Kuroo; pensó en otra cosa.

—Hablando de amigos… hoy en la universidad vi a unos tres chicos colgando carteles con tu nombre —le avisó.

De lo que estaba moviendo laboriosamente el cubo, los dedos de Oikawa se congelaron, y el castaño no dejó de mirar el juguete por ningún instante.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Preguntó en voz baja, antes de reír nerviosamente—. Ah, ¿por qué estarán haciendo eso? —Empezó a mover el cubo de un lado para otro, de forma desordenada, alarmando a Bokuto—. No deberían preocuparse así, o los encontrarán esos tipos y… y…

El cubo se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo. Sin pensar, Bokuto se puso de pie con la intención de acercarse porque Oikawa parecía demasiado alterado, pero no dio ni un paso cuando el vampiro levantó las manos hacía él.

—¡No te acerques! —Exclamó sin mirarlo, con el flequillo castaño cubriendo sus ojos.

Esas palabras fueron como agujas clavándose en el corazón de Bokuto.

—No te acerques… —volvió a decir Oikawa, antes de llevar una mano a su cuello, como si le faltara el aire de repente.

Entonces Koutarou comprendió.

—Tienes hambre.

—Si te sigues acercando no puedo prometer que no te haga algo. Esta vez… siento que me quema la garganta. Qué molesto —entonces se llevó las dos manos a la garganta—. Maldición, yo…

Bokuto apretó los puños.

—Lo siento, no te acerques por favor, que si no…

—No importa.

Oikawa escuchó eso, y por primera vez en lo que Bokuto llevaba ahí con él desde que llegó al departamento, logró mirarlo. Y esos ojos rojos recibieron a Koutarou nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Oikawa.

—Que… —dijo el otro, con las palabras de Akaashi taladrándole la cabeza—… no importa, en serio no lo hace.

Se quitó la chaqueta entonces, dejando más espacio en su cuello.

Oikawa se hundió en su asiento, mirándolo con preocupación.

—No, no podría, no tienes que hacerlo, yo…

—Está bien —insistió Bokuto, acercándose rápidamente y sentándose al lado de Oikawa; los separaba una corta distancia—. En serio.

Las manos del vampiro temblaron. Las hizo puños y se las llevó al pecho, como si estuviera reprimiendo el instinto monstruoso que le atizaba el cuerpo.

—Estás siendo muy amable, Bokuto —dijo sin mirarlo de nuevo.

—Está bien.

Koutarou se acomodó mejor en el sofá y esperó.

Entonces Oikawa se acercó un poco, lentamente, porque si se movía muy rápido a lo mejor sus esfuerzos por reprimir cualquiera cosa se irían a la mierda y haría cosas de las que se arrepentiría. Al cabo de medio minuto ya no los separaba casi ni un centímetro.

Esos ojos rojos miraban a Bokuto con cautela y preocupación. Oikawa respiró hondo.

—No quiero que hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

—Ese es mi segundo nombre —dijo Bokuto, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ven.

Oikawa tragó duro, y a lo mejor, Bokuto escuchó un leve ‹‹ _gracias por la comida_ ›› antes de que le mordieran el cuello, y la sensación lacerante y cálida le recorriera el cuerpo.

Sintió cómo Oikawa se aferraba a su cuerpo y se pegaban al respaldas del sofá, mientras el efecto de la mordida le estropeaba los sentidos. Se sentía morir, pero no en un mal sentido. Era algo extraño porque el que hiciera eso no se sentía mal. Era más que soportable. Incluso podía decir que era hasta agradable.

" _Ah… ¿Qué demonios?",_  pensó mirando por el rabillo del ojo la cabeza de Oikawa.

El vampiro, por su parte, sabía que debía controlarse. No tenía idea de si tomaría solo lo necesario, o más de la cuenta, y eso era peligroso pero no podía detenerse. Estaba sediento, aunque no era la única razón. Había algo más, algo que no podía aceptar.

" _¿Qué se supone que me pasa ahora?",_  pensó con cansancio, aferrando más los dedos en el cuerpo de Bokuto.

Se aferró más e impuso más fuerza sobre.

—Ah, Oikawa…

Bokuto quiso decir algo, pero antes de saberlo Oikawa ya lo había tirado sobre el sillón, sin dejar de chuparle la sangre y sin dejar de abrazarlo. Y, aun así, a pesar de la cierta incomodidad de tener a Oikawa sobre él, Bokuto movía la cabeza a un lado, dándole más espacio, todo lo que necesitara. Y sin pensarlo, se había aferrado a Oikawa también.

Qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

" _Esto realmente…"_

"…  _¿está bien?"_

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

—Ah… parece que se están divirtiendo ustedes dos.

Oikawa dejó de morder el cuello de Bokuto, y fue tan repentino que sintió como si le hubieran desgarrado la piel. Pero el escuchar la voz de Kuroo hizo que espabilara y cayera en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se alarmó y cuando se enderezó para explicar todo, al ver a Kuroo se quedó helado.

El chico traía la ropa desordenada y sucia, y se sujetaba el brazo derecho, encima de una mancha de sangre que corría por su mano. También tenía un moretón en la barbilla y una especie de corte en la frente.

—Maldita sea, ¡Kuroo! —Exclamó Bokuto poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia él.

Le importó muy poco que no se quitara los zapatos y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón. El más alto soltó un quejido cuando estuvo entre los cojines, preocupando más a Bokuto. Este salió corriendo al baño en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Oikawa, por mientras, ya se había movido al otro lado de la sala, porque el olor de la sangre de Kuroo, un hombre lobo, le estaba provocando náuseas y eso lo hacía sentirse mal porque no podía acercarse a la persona que le había hecho compañía en el peor día de su vida.

Bokuto regresó corriendo con un pequeño maletín blanco, sentándose al frente de Kuroo.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó? —Preguntó preocupado, abriendo el maletín y sacando gazas y alcohol.

—Dije que había escuchado algo, y pues resulta que el estúpido de Suguru estaba merodeando por aquí —dijo Kuroo quitándose el abrigo, aunque dolía, dejando a la vista el corte en el brazo.

—¿Suguru? —Cuestionó Oikawa, confundido.

—Es un tipo que pertenece al clan Nohebi, aunque por tu reacción supongo que no lo conoces —respondió Kuroo, hablando para olvidar el ardor al sentir a Bokuto desinfectar sus heridas torpemente—. Pero descuida, solo estaba tonteando, no tiene idea de que estas aquí.

—Entonces no debiste pelear con él… —señaló Bokuto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es mi territorio, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

Bokuto le hizo daño con el algodón y el alcohol a propósito, haciendo que se quejara de dolor. Oikawa observaba desde un costado qué estaba tratando de hacer.

—Estás haciendo todo mal —soltó.

Los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos.

Entonces Oikawa se acercó a la sala y, tras titubear un poco, pidió un par de guantes, si es que tenían. Bokuto se los pasó rápidamente. Oikawa se deshizo del alcohol y uso agua oxigenada, usando el algodón con un par de pinzas.

Bokuto lo miró de lado.

—Parece que sabes lo que haces —comentó, sorprendido, llevándose una mano al cuello. De repente se había sentido un poco mareado.

—Estaba estudiando enfermería en la universidad —dijo Oikawa, sin mirarlo.

Kuroo lo miró de lado.

—Bokuto, por cierto —dijo mirando entonces a este—. Eres un infiel.

Ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron y se alarmaron. Obviamente, Kuroo no iba a ignorar lo que había sucedido hace tan solo tres minutos.

—¡P-Pero yo…! —Balbuceó Bokuto

—Tenías hambre, ¿eh? —Dijo Kuroo, mirando a Oikawa entonces, acercándose un poco.

Oikawa se inclinó hacia atrás, porque el olor del alcohol y agua oxigenada no eran suficientes para ocultar el olor de la sangre de Kuroo, y sentía las náuseas atacarle el estómago.

—Yo…

—¡Fue mi culpa! —Se apresuró a decir Bokuto—. ¡Yo le dije que estaba bien!

Kuroo los miró uno por uno.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que no me lo esperara —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sobre todo, mirándolos a ustedes dos.

— _¿Eh?_

—Bokuto, a ti te gusta este chico, ¿verdad? —Soltó Kuroo, mirando al nombrado como si nada.

Los otros dos casi se van de espaldas. Bokuto literalmente, porque los mareos aumentaron.

—Tú siempre te has enamorado rápido, me lo contaron tus amigos, aunque la última persona fui yo —contó Kuroo—. Pero ha llegado este lindo chico y es un poco raro que te guste a primera vista, porque supongo que el que sea vampiro tiene mucho que ver.

— _¿Ehhh?_

Entonces Kuroo miró a Oikawa.

—Y a ti te gusta Bokuto también, ¿no?

El nombrado miró a Oikawa, y este lo miró con sus ojazos rojos, y rojas también estaban sus mejillas, y su expresión parecía la de alguien que acaba de escuchar una cruda realidad. Y para Bokuto era lo mismo, porque ese era el sentimiento que sentía, una repentina atracción hacia Oikawa, o tal vez algo más, pero se había negado a aceptarlo. Sin embargo, el que fuera Kuroo quien dijera eso de buenas a primeras, cambiaba todo.

Demasiadas verdades, demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Demasiada sangre perdida, también, quizás.

De repente, todo quedó negro.

**.**

**\- w -**

**.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, Bokuto estaba en su cama, y sentado al lado suyo estaba Oikawa, mirándolo desde arriba. Y al otro lado, junto al rincón, apretándole la mano y el brazo, estaba Kuroo, mirándolo también. Este último tenía parches en donde seguramente Suguru le había herido. Sin embargo, ambos tenían gasas, Kuroo en la mejilla izquierda y Oikawa en la mejilla derecha.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? ¿Por qué están los dos así? ¿Qué me pasó a mí?

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —dijo Oikawa, rascándose la nuca—, a lo mejor bebí demasiada sangre cuando…

—Bebiste demasiado —le cortó Kuroo, sentándose sobre la cama, al igual que Bokuto—, te deshidrataste. ¿Qué acaso no comiste nada en el almuerzo, Bokuto?

—Ehhh…

—Cállate, no quiero saberlo —Kuroo suspiró—. Estábamos esperando a que despertaras, y esto pues… —se señaló la cara—. Llegó Akaashi a dejar la sangre para Oikawa, pero cuando supo lo que te hizo le dio un golpe en la cara.

Bokuto jadeó y miró rápidamente a Oikawa, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No sé por qué me dolió o me hizo daño, si se supone que ahora soy más fuerte…

—Es porque está entrenado para eso, además que Akaashi enojado es el mismo demonio —explicó Kuroo.

—¿Y tú? —cuestionó Bokuto.

—Kenma vino con él y se enteró que había peleado afuera así que… —el más alto se encogió de hombros—. No le hace bien estar con Akaashi.

—Ya veo… bueno, ¡Kuroo, yo lo-!

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó el nombrado tapándole la boca—, ¡No te atrevas a disculparte! No es la culpa de nadie, de hecho.

—¿No? —Dijo Bokuto, confundido, apartando la mano vendada de Kuroo.

—No, entiéndelo. Oikawa también lo hace.

Bokuto se giró a mirar a este último, quien había desviado la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Él ya escuchó toda la situación por parte de Akaashi, y la cosa es que… bueno, lo que pasa entre ustedes es un efecto extraño, que solo pasa una vez a las quinientas, pero pasa —explicó Kuroo—. Al parecer es el efecto vampiro primerizo. Los vampiros, de hecho, son seres muy románticos, aunque digan lo contrario.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? Oikawa, ¿yo te gusto?

El aludido se rascó la mejilla que no tenía gasa.

—Tal vez, un poco, no sé, es un vínculo sobrenatural, al parecer.

—¿Vinculo sobrenatural?

—Fuiste la primera persona que Oikawa mordió, la persona por la cual se volvió un vampiro completo, pero eso no quita que sea un primerizo —continuó diciendo Kuroo—. Pero no se separaron como usualmente se suele hacer, y ahora los une esta especie de vinculo que no desaparece a menos que tomen distancia. Pero, oh, vas a empezar a quedarte con nosotros —dijo mirando a Oikawa—, así que eso será difícil, muy difícil, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que estén enamorados y felices.

Bokuto sintió que se iba a desmayar de nuevo. No tenía las fuerzas para mirar a Oikawa, pero lo hizo, lo miró por sobre el hombro, y el vampiro ya lo estaba mirando también. Los ojos de rojos de Oikawa no eran los únicos que causaban un efecto intenso, sino que los ojazos amarillos de Bokuto también repercutían sobre Oikawa, a niveles abismales.

Desviaron la vista y miraron a otro lado, completamente rojos, procesando la realidad, lo que sentían. Y eso que el corazón de Oikawa en realidad ya no latía como antes, pero ese vínculo hacía que lo sintiera.

Entonces Bokuto miró a Kuroo, invadiéndolo la culpa de repente. Pero Tetsuro sonrió, comprendiendo lo que ese chico sentía.

—Pero no te preocupes, Oikawa-kun, que a mí a no me importa compartir.

Bokuto se quedó boquiabierto al oír eso, y Oikawa se giró a mirarlo como si no se lo creyera.

—Aunque…

Y entonces, sin que ninguno de los otros dos lo viera venir, Kuroo se colgó de Bokuto con un brazo y con la otra mano le tomó la cara para sostenerlo mejor, antes de darle un beso en los labios que hizo que al vampiro se le helara la sangre (más de lo posible). Los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron con mesura, pero no se retiró ni se resistió, y sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando Kuroo se separó con una sonrisa en la cara, mostrando los colmillos, y los ojos brillantes de picardía.

Miró a Oikawa sin dejar de sonreír, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Bokuto.

—Ni creas que ganaras el corazón de Bokuto antes que yo.

—… ¿eh? —Oikawa se había quedado sin palabras.

—Es decir —siguió diciendo el hombre lobo, jugando a que mordía el cuello de Koutarou—, soy mejor que tú.

Bokuto, sonrojado a más no poder, miró la cara contrariada de Oikawa, y juraría que una vena sobresalió en su frente.

—¡Ni en un millón de años!

—Ehhh~

Kuroo siempre mordía el cuello de Bokuto por jugar, pero esa vez empezó a mordisquearlo para molestar a Oikawa, y quizás lo logró porque de repente la vergüenza al vampiro se le había desaparecido y había empezado a abrazarlo también. Entonces se vieron enfrascados en una discusión sobre quién era mejor que él, con Kuroo señalando que era mejor que él porque tenía más experiencia (lo cual en realidad era una puta mentira) y Oikawa indicando que cuando se volvía vampiro su belleza aumentaba un 30% lo cual lo hacia 130% perfecto. Y Bokuto, por mientras, aparte de sentir que se iba a desmayar de nuevo, se dio cuenta de algo.

Que se estaba enamorando de dos criaturas sobrenaturales muy raras.

Pero por alguna razón, sentía que era algo bueno.

**.**

**\- FIN -**

**.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: La cosa es así, me dieron a elegir entre KuroTsuki, BoKuro y BokuOi, y pensé, vamos a mezclar estos dos (?) y surgió este lindo OS que, he pensado, será parte de una serie que escribiré cuando tenga tiempo xD pero no prometo nada, a lo mejor lo que sigue de esto se queda solo en mi cabeza y ya.
> 
> Meno, gracias a Yael por vetear y a Noe por leer esto antes que nadie y darle el visto bueno u3u y gracias a Ise por darme la oportunidad de escribir esto :3 y también gracias a todos por leer~ y por los reviews si es que dejan xD nos leemos a la próxima :D
> 
> ¡Feliz halloween!
> 
> Layla Redfox fuera!
> 
> :3


End file.
